


Together With You

by RushingHeadlong



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cockwarming, Creampie, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: You spend an intimate morning keeping Brian company as he works.
Relationships: Brian May/You
Kudos: 23





	Together With You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (@RushingHeadlong).
> 
> Original Notes: Written for an anon prompt for late 70s Brian x f!Reader with cockwarming. This ended up a bit on the softer side, rather than the D/s route, but I hope it’s alright!

You find Brian right where you were expecting him to be - already hard at work at the small desk tucked into the corner of the living room. Queen has a few weeks of downtime before they have to go back into the studio, but you wouldn’t know that from looking at Brian. After the success of News of the World, and particularly the popularity of We Will Rock You, you know that Brian is already feeling the pressure to deliver something even greater for the next album.

Maybe you should be annoyed at how much time Brian is spending hard at work, but you can’t really bring yourself to be upset when he just seems so stressed and tired. Even from the doorway of the living room you can see the tightness in his shoulders and so, even though you came here looking for him in the hopes of coaxing him back into bed with you, a new plan starts to come together instead as you quietly pad over to Brian.

It’s a testament to how consumed he is by his work that Brian doesn’t notice you until you’re literally right next to him - but the smile he gives you is as warm and genuine as ever as he sets down his pen and leans up to give you a kiss. “Good morning, Y/N. What time is it?”

“Still early enough,” you tell him. “Have you been working long?”

Brian shrugs. “For a bit. I couldn’t sleep,” he says, and you know that means he was probably down here for half the night. He gives you a quick once-over, and a knowing smirk, and adds, “Let me guess. You were coming to distract me?”

“Mm, I was,” you admit, because it’s hard to deny that when you’re wearing a pair of panties and one of Brian’s oversized button-down shirts, and nothing else. “But I think there’s been a change of plans.”

“Oh?” Brian says, clearly curious, but rather than answering you climb into his lap, straddling his hips and wrapping your arms loosely around his shoulders. Brian laughs as his hands settle on your waist and he teases, “You call this a chance of plans?”

“Well. Of a sort.” You roll your hips down against Brian’s and he groans, and can’t stop himself from rocking back against you.

“This still seems like a distraction, Y/N,” Brian says, as he starts to trail kisses along your neck.

“Not if you don’t want it to be. I don’t need you to fuck me right now, I just need you hard enough to get inside me,” you tell him.

Brian immediately knows what you’re talking about and he pulls back so he can look at you properly. His mouth has dropped open in surprise but there’s excitement and hunger in his eyes and his voice trembles slightly with desire as he asks, “Fuck, Y/N, are you sure?”

“Absolutely positive,” you tell him. “You’re not the only one who loves this, remember?”

Because Brian does love this. He loves having you around his cock, sitting on it or holding it in your mouth, not desperately racing towards an orgasm but just being there, close to him in the most intimate way possible. It had taken him years to muster up the courage to ask you for this, and he still doesn’t request it often, but you’ve come to adore that closeness as much as he does.

And more importantly, at least on this occasion, it gives you a way to quite literally stay connected to Brian while he finishes up whatever he’s been working on. If you really wanted Brian’s full attention he would give it to you gladly, but you know that it would come with a price. When Brian returned to his work later he would be out of sorts and off his rhythm, you don’t want to put him through that stress - not when you can _relieve_ some of his tension instead.

“What do you say, babe?” you purr, pressing a kiss to the edge of his jaw. “Want me to sit on your cock, keep it nice and warm for you while you work?”

“Fuck- Yes, god, _yes_.” He catches your mouth in a searing kiss, as his hands push under the hem of the shirt that you’re wearing and you reach down to free his cock from his trousers.

He’s not quite fully hard yet, but you weren’t lying when you said that you didn’t need him to be for this. Brian pulls your panties to one side as you raise up on your knees just enough to position his cock at your entrance and start to slowly sink down and, _god_ , even like this he fills you perfectly, like the two of you were made for this, and you moan softly as you take him to the hilt and settle back down onto Brian’s lap.

Your instinct is to rock down on his cock, to get him fully hard and take your pleasure from him, because Brian just feels _so good_ inside you. You bury your face against Brian’s neck, whimpering quietly, as Brian strokes gently up and down your back. “God, _god_ , Bri…”

“Shh, that’s it, just relax, baby.” Brian kisses your temple softly. “You’re so good to me, Y/N, love you so much…”

You nuzzle against Brian and after a few moments you start to relax against him. Brian keeps stroking along your back with one hand, but you hear him reach out with his other hand for the pen he set aside earlier as he starts working again. You lean against him, held in place by his hand on your back and your arms loosely draped around his shoulders, and just enjoy the feeling of Brian surrounding you completely.

He fills your entire senses. You hear his breathing, the sound of his pen scratching at the pad of paper, his faint mumbling as he thinks through his lyrics. You smell his skin and his shampoo where your face is buried in the crook of his neck. And you _feel_ him, his hand on your back and his thighs underneath you and his cock inside you.

You feel it every time one of you shifts, no matter how slightly, and you sigh and whimper as it drags against your inner walls. Even like this his cock is still _just_ thick enough that you can’t ignore it but it’s a comfortable fullness, warm and intimate in a way that always makes your chest tight with love for Brian. You’re aroused, of course you are, but it’s low and easy to set aside.

You had gone looking for Brian not long after you woke up, and once you get used to the feeling of him inside you it’s easy for you to drift into a lazy half-sleep as Brian works. His focus is almost entirely on his work, to the point where he never gets more than half-hard inside you as you warm his cock, but you don’t feel ignored. How can you possibly feel ignored when you’re as close to Brian as you can ever get?

You know that Brian is done working when you shifts underneath you, a bit more purposefully than before and you smile as you’re pulled back into the moment. “All set, then?” you murmur against Brian’s skin.

“All set,” Brian confirms. You hear him set down his pen and then both of his hands are on you again. He gently cups the side of your face and coaxes your head up so you’re looking at him as he smiles and says, “You were amazing. Thank you for this.”

You lean in and kiss him, and even though Brian tries to make it gentle you nip at his bottom lip when you pull away and say, “Good. Can you fuck me properly now?”

Brian laughs, and the hand on your back dips down and pushes up underneath the hem of your shirt so he’s touching your bare skin now. “Yeah, I think I can do that. How do you want to do this?”

“Just like this,” you say as you grind down against him. You can feel yourself growing wetter as you think of Brian fucking you here, with you curled up in his lap and only minutes after you were simply warming his cock while he worked. And Brian is getting harder now, rocking up into you just a little and making you gasp and cling tighter to Brian’s shoulders.

Brian does most of the work here. He doesn’t make you ride him, he just uses his grip on your hips to move you against him as his thrusts get harder and faster. After being filled for _so_ long it feels indescribably wonderful to finally be _fucked_ , and you gasp and moan and bite at Brian’s neck as both of you chase the orgasms that you’ve delayed for so long.

“Touch yourself, baby, touch yourself for me,” Brian pants as he squeezes your hips a little bit tighter, and thrusts up into you a little bit rougher. “I wanna see you come Y/N, want you to come on my cock…”

You bring one hand down to your clit and you cry out at the first touch on your swollen nub, so sensitive after spending so much of the morning in a low state of arousal. You can feel yourself racing towards your peak as you rub tight circles around your clit but it’s Brian who comes first, his hips stuttering up into you as he groans and bites at your shoulder and fills you with come.

And it’s only a second or two later that you follow him over the edge, your orgasm hitting you so quickly and so _hard_ that it takes your breath away and your nails dig into Brian’s shoulder as you gasp, high-pitched and hitching, and rock between Brian’s cock and your own fingers.

The two of you stay there for several long minutes as you catch your breath and Brian presses kisses along your neck and collarbone and you try not to clench down on Brian’s cock as he slowly starts to grow soft inside you again.

“We should move somewhere more comfortable,” Brian says at last.

You should, you know that, but you don’t want to lose this closeness that you have with Brian now. You whine, a little, and press your thighs tighter against his, and say, “Wanna keep you inside me.”

You feel Brian’s spent cock twitch inside you at your words. It’s too soon for either of you to start a round two, but that’s not what you’re asking for and Brian knows it.

“Alright,” he says. “Let’s see if I can manage this then.”

And he stands, slowly and carefully, as you wrap your legs around his hips and cling to him. His cock slips out, just a little, a trickle of come sliding out as well, and when you reach the bedroom Brian has to pull out completely while the two of get situated in the bed - but then he slides back inside you and you sigh as he slots into place again and the two of you wrap yourselves around each other again.


End file.
